yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki no Baton (Song)
This page is about the song, click here for the album. is a song sung by every Hero Club members, included in the album Yuuki no Baton. A version sung by the first ever Hero Team (Nogi Wakaba, Uesato Hinata, Takashima Yuna, Koori Chikage, Doi Tamako, and Iyojima Anzu) is included in Yuki Yuna is a Hero Best Album: Yuuki no Uta. Video 720p Yuuki no Baton Baton of Courage Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru|PV Mankai Matsuri 2 - Yuuki no Baton FanSub|Performance Mankai Matsuri 3 - Yuuki no Baton FanSub|Performance with Yumiri Hanamori Yuuki no Baton (NoWaYu ver.) Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru|NoWaYu ver. Yuuki no Baton (SOLO Versions) Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru|NoWaYu solos Lyrics Kanji= 君はいったい どこからやってきたの？ 他愛ない言葉で 始まった それは不思議 安心の香りする 色の揃った パステル 反対側の道 一つ先のバス停 近づいたり離れたりした 同じ歌を歌い 同じ夢を見ていた夜を越え やっと　出会えたね 勇気のバトンを ほら繋ごうよ 誰かの一歩が背中 押したんだ 小さなチカラが ほら束になる 一人じゃないから もう怖くないよ 朝日差して 目が覚めた瞬間に ワクワクしている 何話そう？ 街も木々も 足音も弾んでる 綺麗に重なる ハーモニー 違うとこで生まれ 違う時を生きて 同じ場所にたどり着いた 導かれるように 「奇跡」はいつの間にか 「必然」に姿を変えた 勇気のバトンを いま託したい 繋いで繋ぎ続けて 輪になって 例えばそれが 私じゃなくっても 誰かがゴールを 切ってくれるなら 勇気のバトンを ほら繋ごうよ 誰かの一歩が背中 押したんだ 小さなチカラが ほら束になる 一人じゃないから もう怖くないよ この願い いま託したい 繋いで繋ぎ続けて 輪になって 例えばそれが 私じゃなくっても 誰かがゴールを 切ってくれるなら |-| Romaji= Kimi wa ittai doko kara yatte kita no? tawai nai kotoba de hajimatta Sore wa fushigi anshin no kaori suru iro no sorotta pasuteru Hantai gawa no michi hitotsu saki no basutei chikazuitari hanaretari shita onaji uta wo utai onaji yume wo miteita yoru wo koe yatto deaeta ne Yuuki no baton wo hora tsunagou yo dareka no ippo ga senaka oshitanda Chiisana chikara ga hora taba ni naru hitori ja nai kara mou kowakunai yo Asahi sashite me ga sameta shunkan ni wakuwaku shiteiru nani hanasou? Machi mo kigi mo ashioto mo hazunderu kirei ni kasanaru haamonii Chigau toko de umare chigau toki wo ikite onaji basho ni tadoritsuita michibikareru you ni "kiseki" wa itsu no ma ni ka "hitsuzen" ni sugata wo kaeta Yuuki no baton wo ima takushitai tsunaide tsunagi tsuzukete wa ni natte Tatoeba sore ga watashi ja nakuttemo dareka ga gooru wo kitte kureru nara Yuuki no baton wo hora tsunagou yo dareka no ippo ga senaka oshitanda Chiisana chikara ga hora taba ni naru hitori ja nai kara mou kowakunai yo Kono negai ima takushitai tsunaide tsunagi tsuzukete wa ni natte Tatoeba sore ga watashi ja nakuttemo dareka ga gooru wo kitte kureru nara |-| English= Where the heck did you come from? It all began with those few silly words. It’s such a mystery. With their calming scents, the colorful pastels gathered. On the other side of the road. At one bus stop away. We kept passing by each other. Over many nights of singing the same song, and dreaming the same dream, finally, we have met. Here, let’s pass this baton of courage around. A single step of someone will encourage someone else. Look, our small strengths will be bundled together. You’re not alone, so don’t be afraid anymore. The moment the morning sun shined through and woke me up, I get instantly excited. What should I talk about? The town, the trees, even my footsteps are bouncing. Together, they blend into a beautiful harmony We were born in different places, and lived in different time, yet we all arrived to this same place like being led by something. Before we know it, “Miracle” has become something “inevitable”. Right now, I want to entrust this baton of courage to someone. Let’s pass it around and around, make a full circle. Even if it’s not me, it’s fine, as long as someone could cross the goal. Here, let’s pass this baton of courage around. A single step of someone will encourage someone else. Look, our small strengths will be bundled together. You’re not alone, so don’t be afraid anymore. Right now, I want to entrust this wish to someone. Let’s pass it around and around, make a full circle. Even if it’s not me, it’s fine, as long as someone could cross the goal. Navigation Category:Music